


At The Range

by a_crested_eagle



Series: Overwatch Dystopia AU Stand-alone Sequels [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/F, One Shot, Ouihaw, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crested_eagle/pseuds/a_crested_eagle
Summary: An exchange of guns leads to a question that refreshes bad memories.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Overwatch Dystopia AU Stand-alone Sequels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	At The Range

Amélie traced a finger over the wood stock of the rifle. It felt warm, as if it was alive somehow. She lifted it to her shoulder and aimed through the golden iron sights.

“It feels nice, that’s for certain,” she said as she pointed the barrel at the targets.

It took her less than 5 seconds to calculate the wind and distance and to adjust her aim accordingly. She fired.

Both the sound and the kickback were barely noticeable compared to her own sniper rifle. 1.200 meters away, a glass bottle shattered in a million pieces.

She rested the weapon on her shoulder, the same way she’d seen her girlfriend do.

“It’s a good weapon. It feels good on the shoulder,” she announced.

The white-haired woman on her left gave her a satisfied grin.

“I knew you’d like it, wanna give the shotgun a try?” Ashe pointed over her shoulder where a sawed-off shotgun was laying on a bench, surrounded by boxes of various ammunition.

“ _Non._ ” Amélie shook her head, dark blue hair waving gently at the motion. “Try mine first.”

“Oh, yeah, the Widow’s Kiss.” Ashe picked up the weapon she had leaning on her hips. It was a big, fat, complicated contraption. And, even in the summer sun, Ashe felt it unnaturally cold on her hands. “Good thing you don’t kiss me with that.”

“Well, you can’t even handle my normal kisses, so I have no need for it.” Amélie teased her with a wink.

“Yeah, the whole damn mansion heard you last night!” McCree yelled behind the wall from the other side of the bench.

“Jesse McCree!” Ashe yelled, her cheeks turning red. “You shut your mouth!”

A barrage of revolver shots was heard from McCree’s location, indicating he had his earplugs back on. Still, Amélie could swear she heard faint laughter among the shots.  
A fuming Ashe was eyeing the wall that hid McCree with murderous intent, so Amélie held her own laughter.

“So, what do you think of the gun, chérie?” she tried to get Ashe’s attention back.

“That I could use it to shoot the fool,” she said loud enough to be heard through the wall. McCree didn’t respond. She snorted at the wall and turned to Amélie. “It’s pretty bulky. Lighter than it looks though. Still, I wouldn’t take it on a long trip.” She lifted it on her shoulder and looked through the red scope.   
As she put her eye on the eyepiece, the gun came to life as multiple small mechanisms twirled and moved. Even though she expected it, Ashe almost dropped the changing gun. She held tighter and within seconds, the weapon had taken its sniper rifle form. She took a deep breath and focused on the targets. “Great scope.” she noticed as she adjusted the zoom. At max zoom, she could clearly see the water inside the bottles.

“Yep.” Amélie moved closer.

Ashe took another deep breath and held it, steadying the rifle. She fired.  
The stock bit hard on her shoulder, pushing her back and throwing her off balance. Amélie was behind her by now, and she grabbed her by the waist, keeping her upright.  
Ashe looked at the gun at her feet speechless. She had been using rifles almost daily for half her life. Never before had she experienced such a kickback.

“How the hell did you get used to that?!” she asked surprised, looking up to Amélie.

“I had to.” Amélie smiled but Ashe had learned to see through her by now. The question had brought unhappy memories back.

Ashe got back on her feet and looked deep into sorrowful hazel eyes. She grabbed her woman by the hand and began pulling her towards the mansion.

“Ashe?” Amélie followed, her memories fading as she tried to understand Ashe’s sudden change.

“We’re calling Lindholm, come on.”

“What? Why?” she asked puzzled.

“To get you a new rifle. Fuck that thing.” Ashe picked up her pace, then stopped and turned around. She cupped Amélie’s face with her palms. Her skin was still cooler than it should. It angered Ashe more. “I guess you want to remember, that’s why you haven’t thrown that thing away. I won’t tell you to forget the shit you went through, but I will ask you to not have a reminder near you all the time.” She dropped one hand to find Amélie’s. She caressed her cool cheek with the other. “These times are over. Talon's gone, honey.”

Amélie tightened her grip on her hand. “But... I...”

“No buts.” Ashe took her other hand on her own and looked Amélie in the eyes. “We’ll call the Lindholms, have Torbjörn make you a good rifle. Then we’ll go to the roof and you’ll remember and tell me all the good times you had before Talon. Yeah?”

Amélie looked at red eyes filled with love and determination. She had learned that saying no to Ashe wasn’t possible some time ago.

“ _Oui._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was more focused on Ashe's POV simply because I've already written a detailed account of Amélie's Talon times, and I ain't doing that again even if you put a gun in my head.


End file.
